


Beautiful Black Wings

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Violence, not of henry or sumia but of the poor faceless mooks, this being henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry thought she looked awfully pretty for a woman who had very little blood on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to pair these two together in my latest run of FE:A, but I have absolutely no regrets.

Henry loved his job. Really, he did. Killing was _incredibly_ fun and, in some instances, truly hilarious. But that wasn't to say he was just a mindless killing machine, oh no. He was aware of what was going on. He'd noticed Plegia slipping into murky territory. They were setting their sights on Ylisse again. Somehow it led back to the great duo of Vyrisse and Chrom, not that he knew how. It had only been two years since the last war had ended but Henry could sense a new one coming. He always welcomed the idea but perhaps he'd fight on the other side for a change. The worst that could happen, Henry figured, was that his curiosity would win him an interesting death. And everyone knows that interesting deaths were the best kind out there.

He wasn't all that surprised when the revered Prince of Ylisse and his Star Tactician let him into the Shepherds, for this battle at the least. Henry had heard of Tharja's desertion and immediate acceptance into the Shepherds two years before. He found it a bit ironic that Vyrisse was more willing to let him on board, given that she was usually the skeptical one between herself and her husband. Henry wondered if he'd worn more revealing garb like his fellow dark mage perhaps Chrom would be a little more eager to let him in. He cackled at the idea of the Prince of Ylisse with a face just as pink as his wife's hair. Maybe if Henry lived through this battle he'd wear it anyway for the hell of it.

It didn't take long for the battle to get fun. He was glad he'd bought a shiny new Ruin tome just a few days before. He'd lost count of how many tomes he'd run through but he never got tired of the rush the spell gave him. Henry almost felt bad for the Plegian forces when he got the opportunity to look around. Vyrisse had taken great care to ensure the safety of her husband's army and the destruction of the opposition. Henry even noticed the pinkette behead an enemy soldier that had set his sights on Chrom. There wasn't even a trace of mercy in her eyes. Yeah, Henry thought, he'd like working with her.

It took an arrow nearly nicking his nose to bring his thoughts away from the pinkette. Henry grinned, meeting the gaze of the offending archer. The poor soldier almost lost his footing at the sight of the dark mage. "Nice try."

Before Henry could open his new favorite tome again or the Archer could attempt to take aim the sound of flapping wings filled the air. His first thought was to his crows, but he'd seen them fly to safety. He'd rather not risk those innocent lives on this battlefield. To his relief wings sounded too large, too heavy, to be normal birds. This sounded more like a Pegasus. A chill ran down his spine. Henry had heard something about reinforcements, and a Pegasus Knight could kill him about ten to fifteen different ways. Not that he wasn't interested in seeing how this woman would flay him, but losing his life now would be just too boring.

"I'll end this _now_."

Lightning screamed down from the sky, runes bringing light to the Pegasus and its rider. She was no ordinary Pegasus Knight, she was a _Dark Flier_. Magic and animals, two of Henry's favorite things. Even if she was for the opposing side (which he doubted, given the burnt and still-smoking corpse of the Archer) he had an immense respect for her. Then she landed nearby, curly brown hair flowing freely in the wind. Henry thought she looked awfully pretty for a woman who had very little blood on her.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was gentle but had a certain determination to it.

But there was a Sniper hiding in the brush a ways ahead which would certainly end her and her steed. While he would've loved to see this woman painted with her blood's beautiful red tones, in this situation it'd probably be better to be painted with someone _else's_.The woman seemed to realize the sniper's presence, prodding her steed to take off again. An arrow flew just a little too fast towards her darling Pegasus' head. But Henry was no slouch when it came to hexes. A quick directionality hex was like a snap of the fingers to him, and had worked beautifully. The woman and her Pegasus dove forward, casting a quick thunder spell that knocked the Sniper down. Henry finished the job with a cast of Ruin he'd been itching to do for the past minute and a half.

The woman came up beside him, a little smile on her face. "Thank you."

"No problem; just don't go dying on me now." Henry said with a snicker.

She took a breath. "Well, that's the plan."

"Well, missy, we'll see how that plan goes." He replied, turning to face the incoming Fighters running across the field.

"My name's Sumia." The woman said, carefully pulling her lance out of its holder. "What's your name?"

"Henry. Say, do you think they know they're gonna die?" He mused, flipping to his favorite page of the tome.

"Oh, they will in a second." Sumia charged forward, impaling at least two of the Fighters right through the stomach. The fear written all over their faces was absolutely priceless.

Henry grinned wide. While he may not have believed in love at first sight, he was beginning to suspect there might be such a thing as love at first kill.


End file.
